Breathe (par Byeol)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Hogwarts. Une école au nom bien étrange. Jamais encore il n'en avait entendu parlé. Paraissait-il, que les lettres composant son nom étaient inscrites au dos de sa lettre. Pétunia c'était chargé d'informer le garçon du contenu de la missive, seulement dans les plus brèves explications, avant que Vernon ne jette le papier dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée. L'enfant d'encore neuf


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Nous avons reçu sur notre page Facebook la commande de **XYZ** **.** Merci à toi pour ta commande

 **Byeol** , une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Et bien voici ma première participation en tant qu'auteur du comptoir, avec la commande de xyz.J'ai fais le choix de ne pas vous donnez le prompt, étant donné qu'il en dévoilait beaucoup trop vis-à-vis de l'histoire. Sachez cependant que certains personnages comme Harry seront OOC, puisque j'ai fais le choix de modifier (en vrai la commande me l'imposait) le passé de certains personnages.

J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira ! Pour ce qui est des pairings, je ne sais pas encore si j'en introduirai.

Par ailleurs il reste sans doute quelques fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pour le moment pas de bêta.

Bonne lecture, Byeol-na.

* * *

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling _

* * *

Résumé : Hogwarts. Une école au nom bien étrange. Jamais encore il n'en avait entendu parlé. Paraissait-il, que les lettres composant son nom étaient inscrites au dos de sa lettre. Pétunia c'était chargé d'informer le garçon du contenu de la missive, seulement dans les plus brèves explications, avant que Vernon ne jette le papier dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée. L'enfant d'encore neuf ans, avait alors demandé ce qu'était Hogwarts, et on lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une école pour les gens comme lui. Les monstres anormaux. Ceux qui dérangent.

Breathe

L'extérieur était pluvieux, gris. D'épais nuages voyageaient dans le ciel, sombres et inquiétants. Les bourrasques de vents suffisaient à faire trembler les parois pourtant si solides du wagon. Les gouttes martelaient le double vitrage du train en marche, dans un bruit chaotique. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela magnifique, la tête appuyé contre la surface froide et transparente. Il observait, silencieusement, la vallée s'étendant à l'horizon. Oncle Vernon ne l'avait jamais emmené dans ce coin de l'Angleterre. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais emmené nulle part, l'enfant ne connaissait que sa maison, son placard. Pour la première fois, il quittait le seul endroit qui lui était familier, la boule au ventre.

Lorsque son Oncle l'avait tiré de son cagibi, postillonnant sur son visage qu'une lettre l'attendait au coin de la cheminée, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, que quelqu'un ai décidé de communiquer avec lui ? Il ne savait même pas lire. Ni même écrire d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, sa famille ne le lui avait jamais permis. La crainte d'être plus brillant que son cousin, le temps qu'il perdrait sur ses tâches ménagères, et l'argent que cela coûterait entre les fournitures, la cantine scolaire et les quelques uniformes de rechanges. Aucun intérêt. Et lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que sa condition, n'avait pas essayé de se plaindre, d'avoir des explications.

Harry Potter était un garçon calme, timide et quelque peu effacé. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, ses parents prirent le volant sous l'emprise de l'alcool et, une chose en entraînant une autre, la voiture termina dans un fossé. Le bébé fut le seul survivant. D'après sa tante. Des alcooliques et une mère qui se prostituait. Rien de bien glorieux en somme. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à l'école, si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question ? Il se souvenait de Dudley, dans la cuisine, préparant un discours qui exposerait fièrement à sa classe de primaire l'éreintant travail de directeur de son père. En réalité Vernon, ne faisait que remplir des fiches de paies en hurlant sur ses employés. Mais les rendements étaient importants, Dudley toujours propre sur lui -lorsqu'il ne se couvrait pas de boue en jouant aux billes, ses gros doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre en essayant d'attraper le petit caillou de verre- et cela suffisait à impressionner ses camarades. En préparant le dîner du soir, Harry avait tant envié sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné, pour qu'une fois on le regarde avec fierté ? Avec envie ? Lui ne connaissait que le dégoût, le méprit et la haine. Il avait tant rêvé d'une éducation, d'un geste tendre. Et aujourd'hui, l'une de ces deux choses allait lui être accordé.

Hogwarts. Une école au nom bien étrange. Jamais encore il n'en avait entendu parlé. Paraissait-il, que les lettres composant son nom étaient inscrites au dos de sa lettre. Pétunia c'était chargé d'informer le garçon du contenu de la missive, seulement dans les plus brèves explications, avant que Vernon ne jette le papier dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée. L'enfant d'encore neuf ans, avait alors demandé ce qu'était Hogwarts, et on lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une école pour les gens comme lui. Les monstres anormaux. Ceux qui dérangent.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry savait qu'il posait problème. Sa famille ne l'aimait pas, pour une raison trop obscure à ses yeux. Son oncle lui répétait constamment qu'il n'était qu'une erreur, et sa tante ajoutait qu'elle ne l'avait recueillit parce qu'elle avait bonne conscience. Mais bien vite, elle ajoutait qu'avec tous les soucis que le gamin apportaient, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de le déposer dans un orphelinat. Ou peut-être de le laisser mourir sur le pas de la porte. Rien de bien agréable à entendre pour un enfant de son âge. Pour n'importe quel enfant d'ailleurs. Cependant, à force de le lui rabâcher encore et encore, Harry avait fini par y croire.

Tant d'événements inexpliqués autours de lui, qui n'apportaient que des problèmes, des frais supplémentaires. Enfant, il avait, sans le vouloir, manqué d'incendié la maison qui l'abritait -Du haut de ses dix ans, il ne parvenait toujours pas à la considérer comme étant sa maison-. Dans son esprit, c'était toujours aussi flou. Il se revoyait quelques années plus tôt courir gauchement à travers le salon, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper aux poings de son imposant cousin. Il se repassait encore la scène, ses pieds se prendre dans le tapis, s'étaler en direction des braises fumantes et rougeâtres face à l'insert grand ouvert alors que Vernon remettait du bois. Les flammes auraient dû le toucher, mais au lieu de ça, les cendres s'envolèrent pour atterrir sur le tapis en peau de bête flambant neuf, et les cuisses découvertes de son oncle. Comme par magie.

La correction qui avait suivit fut douloureuse, et signa également le début des cicatrices, des coups réguliers. Avant cela, ce n'était qu'une claque derrière le crâne ici et là, mais rien de plus. Ce fut également à cet instant que les choses bizarres devinrent fréquentes et inquiétantes aux yeux de l'enfant. De ses cheveux qui repoussaient du jour au lendemain, en passant par cette petite bulle lumineuse qui flottait dans son placard, Harry était à la fois craintif et émerveillé. Et s'il avait voulu montrer cette petite balle phosphorescente à sa tante, il avait bien compris que jamais, au grand jamais l'expérience n'était a renouveler. Ses cris perçants avaient manqué de lui éclater un tympan. Encore devait-il s'estimer chanceux que Pétunia n'en ai pas parlé à son mari. Depuis, il la gardait secrètement sous son oreiller, sans vraiment oser y toucher.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, arrachant un sursaut à l'enfant qui détourna les yeux du paysage. Dans le wagon d'en face, un petit groupe d'adolescents constitué de trois garçons et de deux filles riaient ensembles comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà. Harry les enviait. Lui était seul sur la banquette. Seul dans la cabine. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'enfants de son âge, si l'on excluait son imposant cousin. Ce dernier n'était pas d'ailleurs pas l'ami que tous rêvait d'avoir. Quand les camarades de Dudley venaient à la maison, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester dans son placard, et d'attendre patiemment, silencieusement, qu'ils repartent. C'était toujours ainsi, peu importe qui entrait.

Lorsque sa tante l'avait tiré du jardin, dans lequel il replantait des géraniums,pour le présenter Miss Figg. Il s'agissait là d'une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants dont Harry avait entendu parler une ou deux fois. Mais rien de plus. Alors lorsque son prénom était sorti de sa bouche, le garçon s'était retrouvé quelque peu décontenancé. Personne ne connaissait l'anormal, le monstre son oncle y veillait personnellement. Pour la première fois alors, il eut l'autorisation de quitter la maison, sans savoir à ce moment là que plus jamais il n'y remettrait les pieds. Il avait traversé la rue, foulé le trottoir pour finalement regagner la rue voisine et entrer chez cette inconnue. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tante Pétunia insistait toujours tant pour que Dudley n'accepte pas les sucreries de personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé discuté. Miss Figg ne parlait que de ses chats, et l'endroit sentait un peu le chou, mais cela restait toujours plus accueillant et chaleureux que ce à quoi il était habitué jusqu'à présent. La douceur d'un lit, l'absence de cette dérangeante impression qu'était l'étouffement dans le noir de son petit placard. Cette nuit là, il avait gardé la fenêtre ouverte et s'était refusé à fermer la porte malgré la lumière tamisée projetée par l'écran de télévision de la vieille femme. Court sentiment de liberté.

La suite lui semblait encore floue. Il avait été bombardé d'informations, à son sens, incongrues. Miss Figg lui avait demandé s'il préférait un crapaud, un hibou ou un chat tout en lui vantant les biens faits et mérites du dernier animal puis elle avait enchaîné sur la somme que coûterait ces grimoires et le fait que jamais Gringotts ne lui laisserait jamais accès aux comptes des Potter. Premièrement, jamais Harry n'avait eu d'animal. Le seul qu'il avait un jour vu était le hamster de Dudley. Le pauvre avait fini écrasé sous un char télécommandé quelques jours à peine après sa venue au 4 Privet Drive. Ensuite, même sans éducation, il était presque certain qu'aujourd'hui plus personne ne lisait de grimoire et se contentait de livres divers et variés. Et puis, qu'aurait-il fait de grimoires ? Il ne savait même pas lire. Pour finir, après avoir appris que Gringotts était une banque, ses parents ne lui avaient rien laissé. Qu'est-ce que deux chômeurs, un père alcoolique et une mère vendant son corps auraient bien pu lui céder ? Rien. Il ne possédait absolument rien. Harry avait ensuite été jeté dans ce train en direction de cette école avec, dans une malle pourtant bien peu remplit, plus d'affaires qu'il n'en avait jamais possédé.

Tout comme ces adolescent, ne étrange robe lui avait été confié à la différence qu'aucun écusson coloré n'était accroché sur la sienne, encore négligemment pliée. L'un des garçons sortit un morceau de bois de sa manche et, d'un mouvement de poignet, fit tournoyer les papiers de sucreries qui traînaient dans le compartiment avant de les faire passer par la fenêtre. Peut-être que Harry avait vu ses lèvres bougées mais, trop surprit par ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne pouvait l'affirmer. Ces adolescents eux, ne semblaient nullement perturbés par le fait de voir des déchets léviter sans que qui que ce soit ne les tiennent. Au contraire, ça les amusaient. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende non plus, lui arrachant un sursaut, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit dans un coulissement sonore. Un garçon blond, mesurant bien facilement deux têtes de plus que lui comme la majorité des enfants présents dans ce train , et à la chevelure gominée le toisait du regard l'air supérieur, comme s'il le prenait de haut.

« -Tu devrais t'habiller. Nous arriverons dans peu de temps. »

Son accent britannique était fort prononcé, comme ces personnes jouant des gens hauts placés de la société dans la télévision d'oncle Vernon. Et puis s'habiller ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il portait pourtant un pantalon et un pull. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. La porte s'était refermée, et le garçon avait disparu.

Lorsqu'il descendit du train, il faisait déjà nuit. De nombreux étudiants se bousculaient, parlaient forts les uns avec les autres, et échangeaient des étreintes pleines de sentiments. Harry se sentait englouti dans toute cette marée humaine. L'air lui manquait et il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de la masse. Il tenta, tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers un coin plus tranquille, à coup de coup d'épaules timides, et de demandes discrètes. Lorsqu'il parvint à rejoindre la locomotive, il s'empressa de laisser ses poumons se gorger dioxygène. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'endroit où on l'avait expédié, au cœur de l'inconnu. Sa vie n'était pas rêvée, et il n'était pas tellement en sécurité chez son Oncle, mais c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. En quelques heures, il avait voyagé plus qu'en dix ans d'existence.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait doucement à reprendre son souffle, les joues un peu rouges sous l'effort, sa respiration se coupa un instant de nouveau, tandis qu'il se tenait à la machine d'acier pour ne pas trébucher. Devant lui, à une trentaine de mètres, s'étendait un lac à l'eau calme et troublée par le passage de centaine de barques. Dans l'obscurité, il ne parvenait pas à y voir grand chose, mais à moins que ce ne soit encore une farce de son esprit, il était certain de voir ces petites barques se déplacer seules dans leur direction. Comme par magie. Ses pupilles brillaient légèrement alors que, lentement et sans parvenir à détourner le regard, il les fixait approcher avec lenteur. Excité ou terrifié ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'osait pas se retourner, mais les doigts qui comprimaient sa peau étaient grands. Bien plus grands que ceux de l'oncle Vernon. Entre cet inconnu qui le touchait, et ces barques qui s'approchaient toujours, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la rive, Harry sentait sa tête lui tourner.

« -Tu n'es pas habillé petit ? »

La main qui appuyait sur son épaule exerça une nouvelle pression, et avec une facilité déconcertante il fut retourné de façon à faire face à l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Si l'inconnu ne le retenait pas, Harry serait sûrement tombé dans un brusque mouvement de recule. L'étranger était immense, plus encore que tante Pétunia et son cou un peu trop long. Plus large encore que son Oncle et Dudley réunis. Une barbe sombre, broussailleuse, mangeait la moitié de son visage, se mêlant à ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés. De son faciès, il ne voyait que deux yeux, semblables à des petits scarabées brillants sous la lumière du soleil. Alors qu'il faisait nuit. Effrayant, pour ses yeux d'enfants. De plus, Harry devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas la question, en regardant le pull et le jean usé jusqu'à la corde dont-il était vêtu. Il était habillé, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Je ne comprends pas Monsieur...

-Ta robe. Tu ne portes pas ta robe ? Peu importe, la cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer, tu n'auras pas le temps de te changer. »

Puis sans un mots de plus, laissant jeune garçon qui ne savait toujours pas où aller. Il entendait, autours de lui, des bribes de conversations indiquant de rejoindre les barques avant qu'elles ne partent sans eux. La panique gagna de nouveau l'enfant. Partir sans eux, il y avait donc la possibilité qu'il reste ici, sur ce quai, sans que personne ne s'en inquiète ? Il s'imaginait déjà, dormant contre le métal glacé du train dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien vite, il mit cette hypothèse de côté et, quelque peu chancelant, il se dirigea vers les chaloupes enchantées. La plupart étaient déjà pleines, miraculeusement stables sur le lac sombre. L'une d'entre-elles cependant était vide à l'exception d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et reflets blancs.

« -Excuses moi.. »

Sa voix était timide, fluette, si basse qu'Harry su qu'il ne s'était pas fais entendre. L'inconnue restait plongée dans son livre à la couverture délicatement brodée. Néanmoins, il était incapable de déchiffrer les lettres qui s'assemblaient sur la surface colorée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, est-ce que l'image bougeait vraiment ? Prenant sur lui, il tenta de porter sa voix.

« -Excuses moi. »

Cette fois-ci, cela fonctionna. La blonde aux cheveux tressés redressa le nez de son livre, et deux opales bleus se posèrent sur lui, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres fines de la jeune fille. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontré jusque là, il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard, pas même une étincelle de moquerie.

« -Est-ce que tu veux monter ?

-S'il te plaît...

-Alors dépêches toi, avant que les nargols ne te volent tes lunettes. Je m'appelle Luna. »

Et Luna fut la première vraie rencontre qu'Harry initia en dix ans.


End file.
